Storage devices of this type are known from the general prior art. They are used, for example, in motor vehicles for storing small utensils such as, for example, keys, pens or reproduction mediums like CDs while driving. Such storage devices are also used as beverage holders for accommodating and, in particular, holding bottles, cans or other types of beverage containers. In this case, elaborate mechanical components that are adapted to a defined cup size or bottle size or can size are typically used for holding the beverages. Small partition systems are frequently provided in storage devices for small utensils. Although it was already proposed to provide flexible partitions that make it possible, for example, to divide a receptacle space in different ways by arranging the partitions in different positions, all known storage devices either operate with conspicuous complex mechanisms or the flexible partitions may be destroyed during their use, particularly during the change between different configurations. The latter may occur due to the fact that the change between different configurations is carried out by the user of the motor vehicle and the force applied by the user does not necessarily remain within a predefined maximum force during the repositioning of the partition. The user of a motor vehicle equipped with such a storage device receives damages to or the destruction of such a partition to be caused by the poor quality of the storage device and therefore the entire motor vehicle.
It is desirable to solve the above-described problems of known storage devices. The various embodiments disclosed herein aim, in particular, to make available a storage device that can be flexibly adapted to different operating situations and furthermore has a long service life.
The above-defined objective is attained with a storage device with the characteristics of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are disclosed in the dependent claims that refer to these independent claims.